


Fulfilling His Urges

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cage, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Size Difference, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Underage Sex, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Even with the cage, there are some times that Harry still makes a mess so he asks for help to control that, Sirius and Remus happily agree to help.Kinktober 2020 Day 15: Sounding
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 216





	Fulfilling His Urges

Harry did his best to stay still on his hard wooden seat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix was holding a meeting and finally, finally, Harry had been allowed to sit in on one. Yet nothing of importance seemed to be spoken of, that was most likely on purpose as Harry was sitting between Sirius and Remus. Harry stilled when Sirius placed his hand firmly on Harry’s upper thigh, extremely closed to the crotch of his dark jeans. 

Sirius’ fingertips grazed over the tip of Harry’s cock that was slowly rising to full hardness. Remus had his arm slung lazily over Harry’s shoulders as he spoke to the table and Harry could only clench up around the plug that was sitting firmly in his hole. Harry had been wearing it on and off as part of his training, he just hoped it would loosen him up so he could finally have his Godfather’s cock like he had been promised. 

Sirius’ purposefully shifted his hand until the palm of his hand was covering Harry’s cock where it was covered by his jeans. Sirius groped and rubbed his hand against Harry’s cock, teasing him and Harry had to use every bit of will power he had not to rut up against the older man’s hand. Harry had to swallow hard and bit his lower lip, wondering how much longer this meeting would go. 

Five minutes later and all of Harry’s willpower was drained when Remus had removed his arm and his hand was between Harry’s spread legs and was fondling his balls through the denim. Harry pursed his lips together as his hips jerked once and he was swallowed hard and rapidly as he muffled a keen as he came in his jeans, unable to stop himself. Sirius and Remus’ hands moved once they felt the dampness of his release soak his jeans and he ducked his head so he didn’t have to see their disappointment. He was disappointed in himself, he should have asked for his cage before the meeting and now he made a mess of himself. 

The meeting of course wrapped up a few minutes later and Harry hurried out of the room, escorted by Sirius and Remus. Harry didn’t care if anyone noticed his wet jeans or how the older men’s hands on his back were less than casual.

“Oh baby, you just couldn’t stop yourself hm?” Sirius tsk’ed as the door was locked behind him and the usual spells cast on the room so they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“I’m sorry Siri, Remmy. I tried hard to stop it, but I still made a mess.” Harry’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

“It’s really our fault, we just couldn’t stop ourselves from playing with your cute balls and cocklet.” Remus helped Harry out of his button-up shirt, rubbing his thumbs over Harry’s pink nipples, smirking when they pebbled up at the light touch having been trained to do so. 

“Show us the mess you made of yourself,” Sirius ordered and Harry fumbled with his belt buckle before he peeled his soiled jeans and boxers off of his hips and let them drop the ground in a heap as his spent cock hung between his cum-coated thighs. 

“I thought that caging your cocklet would help your body would know better than to come from a bit of stimulation. It looks like we’ll have to take a bit more drastic measures,” Sirius stroked his scruffy chin while Remus’ eyes lit up with a dark sort of lust as his smirk widened. 

“Will it make sure I don’t make a mess Siri? I don’t want to make a mess anymore,” Harry wet his lips as he spoke, shifting on his feet as he looked up at the older men through his long lashes. 

“There is no way you will make a mess by the time I’m finished with your cocklet baby,” Sirius promised as he swept Harry into a filthy kiss while Remus moved over to a box to gather what he knew Sirius would want. 

Sirius laid Harry down on the bed and spelled away the drying cum and spread Harry’s legs wide with a pillow settled under his hips to prop him up a bit. Harry wiggled a bit as he pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could watch, his heart beating fast in his chest as Remus returned with a few items. 

“This is going to feel weird and give you some pressure inside of your cocklet,” Sirius locked Harry’s cock cage into its proper place around his flaccid cock and Harry couldn’t help the sigh of relief that came with the familiar pressure on his cock. 

“Oh,” Harry gasped when Sirius slicked up a matching gold rod. It was thin and about the size of Harry’s pinky-finger. 

“This sounding rod is the small size we could find, it will be a bit big for your tiny cocklet but we can lock it into your cage to make up for the size difference,” Sirius explained as he rubbed the small ball at the end of the sound over Harry’s slit, wetting it with the lube that was dripping from the metal. 

Remus laid on his side next to Harry, placing his hand over Harry’s stomach as he watched with golden eyes as Harry gave a breathless whine as Sirius inched the small rod into Harry’s cock. 

“Oh, oh!” Harry squeaked, Sirius was right the pressure was so odd inside of his cock. It was a good odd, like the first time he was plugged and if Harry thought about it he was just being plugged again. Harry relaxed at the knowledge that this wasn’t so different and it would stop his cock from making a mess when Sirius and Remus played with him. 

“There we go, nice and snug.” Sirius locked the top of the sound into the cage before he suddenly swallowed Harry’s cock down. Harry almost shrieked as he arched off the bed, hands flying to Sirius long hair as the older man swallowed around his cock a few times. 

“Much better, see not a drop.” Sirius popped off of Harry’s now wet cock. Harry panted for breath at the sudden intense sensations that disappeared as quickly. Harry smiled mindlessly at the sight of his cock, other than Sirius’ salvia his cock was dry from pre-cum or cum. His cock ached and throbbed and the sound gave him a nice full feeling from his cock and he couldn’t help but wiggle in excitement. 

“Thank you, Siri, this is wonderful.” Harry thanked his Godfather happily as Remus toyed with his cock, amusement on his face as Sirius leaned down and kissed Harry soundly. 

“I have a way you can thank me, baby, I think it's time to finally put that little boy hole of yours to its proper use.” Sirius tapped the base of the plug with a dark look in his eyes as Harry spread his legs wider on reflex. 

“Oh, yes, yes Siri!” Harry lit up, he clenched around the plug eagerly. Harry had been waiting for this day since he first joined Sirius and Remus and had begun his training. 

“Remmy be a dear and get his little boy hole wet for me?” Sirius asked as he started to strip. 

“With pleasure,” Remus purred as he settled between Harry’s spread legs before he removed the small butt plug. Harry panted as he felt his hole flex and flutter around empty air before he mewled and grabbed his nipples on reflex when Remus buried his face between Harry’s asscheeks and shoved his tongue into Harry’s hole. 

Remus made lewd, wet slurping noises as he tongue-fucked Harry’s soft hole, not stopping until it was dripping with his salvia and Harry was squirming and his nipples were puffy and red from abuse. 

“Mm, nice and sloppy.” Sirius praised when he got a good look at Harry’s pink hole, stroking his cock with a lube covered hand. Remus moved back to his previous position but decided to toy with Harry’s caged and plugged cock while Sirius slotted himself between the teen’s legs.

“Be a good boy and hold your legs wide for me, I need unrestricted access to your little boy hole baby,” Sirius ordered as he rubbed the fat head of his cock against Harry’s hole teasingly. Harry grabbed his ankles and brought his legs up over his head and split them wide as he smiled shyly up at his Godfather. 

“Don’t move them, I don’t want to have to punish you tonight,” Sirius warned as he pushed the head of his cock into Harry’s wet hole, knowing the teen could take that much. 

“I won’t move Siri, I promise,” Harry swore as he tightened his grip on his ankles, his body was vibrating with excitement and need as he watched wide-eyed as Sirius’ cock pressed into him. Harry squealed and keened as his eyes rolled up into his head as he was spread open on thick, hot, unyielding flesh. 

His Godfather’s cock was so big and throbbing as it slowly settled deep inside of his once virgin hole. Harry felt a line of drool roll from the corner of his open mouth as his eyes went glassy as his stomach began to bulge and cock pressed intently against the cage and the sound. Both did their job and not even a bead of pre-cum dripped from his cock as his Godfather’s heavy balls settled against his ass. 

“Mmm, your little boy hole is even tighter and softer than I had hoped baby. It is gripping my cock so nicely.” Sirius praised after he let out a moan and smirked when Remus traced Harry’s stretched rim around where it was clinging to Sirius’ shaft with a look of jealously on his face but he would get his turn soon enough. 

“Siri, please,” Harry whimpered, he felt hot everywhere and he was so, so full. The plug and the tip of Sirius’ cock had nothing on this and this was something Harry was already addicted too. 

“Please what baby? You know you have to ask properly,” Sirius reminded as he stroked the bulge in Harry’s stomach just to watch the teen squirm and gasp. 

“Please Siri will you fuck me?” Harry mewled and as soon as the words left his mouth Sirius was grabbing Harry’s ass to lift him off of the pillow and pulled out until just the tip of his cock was left inside of the teen. Harry wailed, eyes rolling up into his head and his cock jerking uselessly in its cage and sound when Sirius slammed into him. 

Sirius and Remus traded feral grins unseen by Harry and Sirius repeated the action, forcing his fat cock deeper into the teen’s hole until the rim was gaping and puffy unable to clench up properly anymore. Harry had a few tears dripping down his flushed cheeks as he gasped for air as his knuckles turned white as he hung onto his ankles desperately. 

“Are you ready baby?” Sirius grinned his eyes and hair wild as he ground his cock deep into Harry. 

“Siri, Siri, please! Shoot your hot load into my boy hole!” Harry sobbed, not conscious of what he was saying but those words were all that Sirius needed to come. His cock throbbed inside of Harry’s hot channel before he groaned out as he emptied his balls into the teen, his stomach bulging from the amount of cum Sirius filled him with. 

“How does it feel to be finally used for your proper purpose baby?” Sirius crooned as he pulled his spent cock out and smirked proudly at the way Harry’s once tight hole gaped slightly and dripped his cum. 

“So good Siri, can’t wait for more,” Harry slurred as Remus helped him lower his legs and his head lolled to the side as he passed out, keenly aware of how full he was thanks to the sound in his aching, hurting cock and the heavy load of cum in his stomach that was pooling under his ass as it dripped out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
